Speak Now
by booklover2456
Summary: Bella can't believe who Edward is marrying... she has to stop him! Free for fantasizing. One-shot.


**Speak Now**

**A quick one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now". Available for fantasizing. **

**All belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except for the story itself.**

BPOV

I hid behind the curtain as Tanya fluffed her strawberry blonde hair in the mirror. She dabbed on a layer of blush. She looked so cold yet beautiful in her white gown. I bit my lip in anger. How dare she steal what was mine? On the table was a card that said, in flowing calligraphy: "Mrs. Edward Cullen." How dare she? Angela, my childhood friend, and servant of Tanya stumbled in and spilled water all over the fluffy red carpet. Tanya stopped abruptly to scream at Angela, her high pitched shrieks seemed to tear the wall apart.

Edward was definitely marrying the wrong girl.

I remembered long ago when we were children that Edward promised something to me.

~Flashback~

_We were sitting on the porch swing. I was threading daisies, while talking to Edward, who was laid back on the swing; strands of his ruffled copper hair blew in the cool breeze. Suddenly, he asked me:_

"_Bella, who are you going to marry when you grow up?"_

"_I don't know," I replied honestly at that time. "Someone who makes me happy, I guess."_

_We sat in silence. Then, I asked the same question. _

"_Well, she has to be funny, and make me happy I guess. But I know I won't marry the wrong girl."_

"_Promise?" I held out my pinky._

_His green eyes bore into my brown ones. They grew dark as he twisted his pinky around mine, and asserted:_

"_Promise."_

~End Flashback~

EPOV

I sighed as my fingers raked across my always messy hair. Weddings caused so much stress. I remember when I proposed to Tanya by the sea while it was sunset. So corny and clichéd, but she told me yes.

What would Bella have said?

I closed my eyes, trying to push the thought of Bella out of my head. My fingernails grasped the tabletop as I consoled myself.

_Tanya's the one. She is beautiful, kind-_

A scream that I recognized as Tanya's erupted from her dressing room.

_Okay, maybe NOT that kind. But Bella will never be yours. She is just a friend, a friend…_

I opened my eyes again, and smiled weakly. I would learn to love Tanya. I would bear watching Bella marry someone else, have children, watching someone else hold her, kiss her, making her happy…

The door opened and my best man, Jasper came in. He muttered something under his breath.

Rosalie walked in after him and yelled:

"Please Edward, tell your future bride to stop being such a b-"

Jasper clamped his hand over her mouth, but her fiery eyes told me the crude word she was going to say next.

"I know." Was all I said before I walked out, completely torn.

BPOV

The organ music started playing. I made myself scarce. Tanya had rejected my invitation but Edward told me to sneak in and without Tanya's permission, put me on the guest list. I had sat impatiently during the maid of honor, Jessica and Jasper, the best man's speeches. Edward stared blankly while Tanya strutted slowly down the aisle, her bridesmaids trailing slowly behind her. Angela's face was red. I wanted to walk up to Tanya and slap her.

_Like a pageant queen. _I thought grimly. The music was like a death march. As she drew nearer and nearer to Edward, I noticed the look on his face. He seemed grim, as if …

"He knows." I whispered. He knew all along that Tanya wasn't the right one. But him, with all his insecurities, was probably telling himself this would be the best he would ever get. Everything flashed before me. The priest was suddenly saying:

"Does anyone object to this marriage? Speak now."

_This is my last chance, _I was clambering onto my seat and stood up, looking straight at Edward. All eyes were set upon me. They bored into me, but I went on.

"You promised!" I found myself shouting at him. Tears were running down my face. I was angered, fuming at the prospect of him marrying this witch. Why was I doing this? None the less, I yelled out the words that would surely break him and make him remember his oath.

"I never took you for a man who would marry the wrong woman!"

A look of understanding flashed on his perfectly chiseled face. I really didn't care. Jumping off my seat, I ran out of the wedding procession to the garden, back to our porch swing.

EPOV

I didn't want to be here. My steps were too large. The clock was ticking too fast. In a few minutes, I mused, there would be a Mrs. Edward Cullen_. I really don't want to be here. _Tanya went after me, sauntering like she owned the place. She also walked too quickly. And then, we were almost in our vows, if no one objected. This brought a sliver of hope, that I might get to spend my life with the woman I truly loved. I glanced at Bella. Her face was twisted. Once the priest said to "Speak now", Bella stood up, her face a mask of disgust and anger. She was crying and stabbed a finger at me.

"You promised!" she screamed. All eyes were at her, many wondering who the crazy girl was yelling at the groom. The statement made no sense, until she said this:

"I never took you for a man who would marry the wrong woman!"

Then, she ran, running, never tripping once. Once she disappeared, a murmur slipped through the crowd. My parents were nodding their heads. Tanya's parents, who only liked me because of my abnormal wealth sat there like statues, fuming in their seats. And suddenly, I found myself remembering that day, and chasing after Bella, yelling at her to wait…

I found her sitting on the old porch swing, sobbing. I sat silently beside her. She turned her head to face me, and started to rise. I grasped her arm, and she looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes pooling with tears.

"You promised." She rasped.

"I did."

She looked away.  
"She's not the right one. You know it. You don't want it to be her. But you are so insecure that-"she yanked her arm away, "you won't ask the right one!"

She turned to run away again but I grabbed her shirt in time.

"Stop being quiet! Speak now!" was the insult she hurled at me.

"You know I can't find the words to say it."

"How hard is it?" she seethed.

"I'm just afraid she'll say no." My face twisted into a sad smile.

"Again with your insecurities! How do you know if you never asked?"

"What if…"

"Just ask her! Go back there and ask her!"

_Bella, she doesn't know. _I thought to myself. Her face was sad.

"Okay. I will."

She still didn't look up at me. "Go. Go and ask her before its too late."

I took a breath. The words tumbled out before I could even hesitate.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

BPOV

I was stunned. Did Edward Cullen just ask to marry me? I struggled not to let my pride and stupidity overcome my sense. I just sat there, battling the emotions. But then I realized something. Why I made such a big deal. Why I knew Tanya wasn't the one. Why I insisted on him asking the love of his life and at the same time didn't want him to, because I didn't think it was me.

I loved Edward Cullen.

"Yes!" I cried. It had become so easy. The creases in his face relaxed. He looked at me with that childish twinkle in his eyes. Then he kissed me. It was sweet and we laughed, twirling each other around.

"You love me." He stated, eyes dazed.

"I do." I admitted.

He closed his eyes in happiness and looked peaceful. His arm yanked me back to the procession, where everyone turned to look at us. Carlisle and Esme were beaming. Edward whispered something to Jasper and he smiled. Standing on the stage, he announced:

"The wedding procession will now proceed,"

Tanya beamed, thinking that she was still the bride.

Jasper continued. "With Edward Cullen as the groom and Bella Swan as the bride."

Tanya looked stunned whilst everyone except for clapped. Charlie had tears in his eyes but when I walked over, he hastily brushed them away. I hugged him.

"My little girl is growing up." He muttered.

I laughed. "I heard that."

He smiled back, no words left for him to say.

The music started again. This time, it no longer sounded like the death march. We reached the priest who looked confused but maintained his composure. He said the vows and asked if anyone objected to this marriage.

No one uttered a word, not even Tanya (who was quietly sobbing) or her stiff parents.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, do you take Bella Swan as your wife?"

"Yes." He proclaimed with his voice like velvet.

"Ms. Bella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen as your husband?"

"Yes." I affirmed.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, you may now kiss the bride."

His lips crashed into mine and were met with whoops, cheers, loud applause. He broke away, smiling.

"Now, I know I haven't married the wrong woman." He breathed into my ear. I shuddered, trying to comprehend the ecstasy I was feeling.

"No, you haven't."

We began to dance just like those years so long ago.


End file.
